Yudai
by fujoshinechan
Summary: They are a source of energy for Alpha,but people tend to destroy them,they are said as the gift from God,but they were broken so badly,just because they are male and omega,people thought they deserve treated like shit. but maybe that happened because your supposed to be mate is the strongest alpha,after all. the same work as in AO3. kagakuro,aokise,midotaka,murahimu,akafuri
1. Chapter 1

He doesn't like it, the smell of candies and flowers and any other scent he can't fully distinguish in the air. He takes another deep breath and tries to ignore the scent in his nose, the scent of omegas. Since he grew up surrounded by the scent of alpha, smell too much of omega's scent makes him feel dizzy and weak. If you are used to living with lions, subconsciously you will think you're also a lion, and so does Kise. For almost 3 years live amongst the strong alpha, makes Kise never enjoys the omega's scent. But this is going to be his new home, his new life, and he promised himself that the new page of his thick book of life will going to be wonderful, and all the past would be erased from his memories, consider all of it never exist.

Today is his first day as a senior high student. He hopes everything will go well, but he is not really sure, because being omegas man doesn't sit well with the omegas women. Yep, he is the omegas men, one of the rare human being that ever exist in the world, people often called them Yudai. There are very limited people with the same condition as him, if he is not wrong, only 5 in Japan, and (fortunately or not) all of them is around his age, and there are 2 of them in this school, and apparently, they were enrolled in this school before Kise came.

To be honest, Kise actually know one of the other Yudai (not the Yudai that enrolled in this school) long before he choose to entered this school.

He is his friend,or was, his friend in Kiseki no Sedai. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a light blue haired boy, shorter than him, smaller too, and a very passive and unexpressed, he never show any emotions and very easy to vanished. Kise terribly likes Kuroko, and even though kuroko almost always avoids him whenever he wanted to hug him, or ignored his messages, but Kise know that deep down inside, kuroko very concerned about Kise. And if it is not by Kuroko, Kise would absolutely still under pressure and desperate right now. If it is not by Kuroko, Kise probably already died in suicide. And he also feel really grateful for the small boy, since they are both Yudai, Kuroko have no problem at all about kise decision to take different school when both of them decided to leave the Kiseki no Sedai team.

As he walk in toward the gate, he hear some voice from the corner behind the building. Without hesitation, he run toward the place, and what he see next is something very unpleasant for him. Kise ever saw two big guy fighting, or a bunch of stupid alpha fight among each other, but this is sure something new to him. Standing not too far away from him, there are some boys that surround one little boy. The boy looks suffered, half beaten, bleed, clothes in tatters, whimpers and writhing, but not asking for help, the guys around him laughed while they kicked and hit the boy. After a while, he try to stand but it seems like his legs already giving up and he fell back to the ground.

Can't dwells it any longer, Kise runs toward them and stop whatever they were doing in there.

" Hey, stop it right now, what are doing?! Let him go!"

All of them stopped and look at Kise. From the scent, Kise could tell that almost all of them is Beta, but there are two scary guy that absolutely an Alpha. Of course that boy can't win against them.

At first they only stood there, waiting for their leader to make a decision. But as time passed, one of them whispered to one of the Alpha . " He is Alpha, strong one, better leave this kids today, boss, he look rich and powerful, we are not going to leave here untouched."

Kise watch them look hesitated before they all leave. " You are lucky today, Kazu – chan, this one might be your future mate, what a shame, we can't even give you some mark before you are taken." Said one of the Alpha as he gave his last kick to the boy's stomach and leave Kise and the raven boy alone.

" Could you stand? Need some help?" Asked Kise, but the boy just shook his head and use his hand to support his weight as he tried to stand, but failed. He try again and able to sit on the ground. From close distance, this boy look a bit bigger and older.

" Thanks, i'm sure i can not make it this time, they really take a shit out of me today. Alpha around here tend to hurt people just because we are some weak creature called omega. By the way, who are you, i've never seen you around here, before. what do an alphas doing here?" He said as he wiped away the blood from his hand and face, and straightened his hair. Kise have to admit that this boy is beautiful, well, this boy is handsome, but his face is cute and his body is small, he has a slender leg, small palms and a shoulder-length black hair that make him look fragile but tough in the same time. The boy is not that short, but absolutely shorter than Kise, and it seems like they are in the same age. Apart from it,the most beautiful part of him it's maybe his eyes, his silver blue eyes that look so captivating. And his scent smell like a honey, with some...green tea? Kise is not sure, but his scent kinda familiar...

" Well, for your surprise, i am not an alpha, i am a new student in here. I am all the same as you" Kise said with a huge grin on his lips.

The raven boy look up with a surprised expression in his face, he looked confused and hesitant for a moment " You're lying, your scent is absolutely an alpha. Stop kidding around, i am not stupid." His voice sounded as if he is offended, but Kise just give him his dazzling smile, and start to open the glove he wore. After both of his hand come into sight, he showed his palm to the raven boy. There are dark marks painted in his palm, half done marked which Kise always regret ever made .

" You are...kidding me? It's a marks? Really? How old are you? And...by that, you want to tell me that you are...you are...an omega? You?" he didn't seem too convinced, but Kise just nodded his head to reassure him .

" Maybe because of this marks, they tought i am an alpha, even though i hate this marks, but it never failed to protect me and cover up my scent, so other people smeel me as an alpha, not an omega, and altough made this marks was the biggest mistake i've ever made, but thanks to this, no body ever dare to approach me and hurt me. By the way, i am not chatch your name, so, you are..."

" Oh, i am Takao, Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you, and you? Your face and the marks seems familiar to me, i don't know, it seems like i ever saw you somewhere, but i'm sure this is the first time we meet, right?"

Kise smile widely and nod. " Yeah, it's the first time we meet, i am Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you Takaocchi."

Takao chuckle after hear the cute nickname he got from the blondie, but suddenly freeze. Kise Ryouta. Sure, he knew kise, he knew him even before they are meet. " You are.. one of the Kiseki no Sedai? you are the copycat? Of course , how can i be so stupid, you are one of Shin-chan's friend, right? I saw you in magazine that featured the whole members of Kiseki no Sedai, and you are in it. "

"Shin-chan?"

" Yeah, shin-chan, Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou, you know him, don't you?" Takao looked very happy and excited, Shin-chan almost never allow him to meet with anyone, let alone his friends in Kiseki No Sedai, so when he met one of them, takao almost exploded by a lot of excitement.

" Yeah, i know Midorimachi, the last time i meet him is a month ago, how do you know him, Takaocchi?" asked Kise.

" Well, i used to be his neighbors a few years ago, before my family send me here, we were very close, maybe because our father work in the same place, his father is my father's superiors, they are close, and i always played with him, i knew him since... i don't know, 3...4, around that age, at first it was really hard to get close to him, you know him, with all his tsundere and horoscope's big maniac, but he was the only kids with the same age as me in the neighborhood, so i still stick with him, but i don't know since when, he started to accept my presence and never let me alone, but my father send me here when i was 13, since then, i've never met him or even talk to him anymore."

Takao looked sad for a moment, but remove the expression from his face and smile tenderly. Before Kise can reply with anything, a guy running toward them. He looked exhausted and out of breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked towards Takao, then hit his head slowly.

" Where have you been? I've been looking for you all around the campus, why are you always makes trouble, kazunari, look, you are bleeding again, principal won't let it slip this time. Why are you always challenging those stupid alphas? Oh my god." The man turn around and face Kise. " Thank you for helping this trouble kids, oh, you are new, who are you?"

Kise observe his face before answered. He is a young man with black hair, his bangs cover his left eyes, and there are a mole under his right eye. He looks like in the same age as Kise, maybe a bit older. He is smaller and shorter than Kise, and he is look...beautiful. kise is known as a very beautiful man in town, but this man is really something. He doesn't really look like a woman, but Kise sure that if the man didn't wear a pants, he would believe that the black hair men it's a woman. He is just so beautiful. Ah, and his scent is smell so nice, like lavender, make you relax the moment you smelled it. And there are a mix of baked cake and cherries in his scent. Make Kise suddenly feel hungry.

" I am Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you, i am a new student here, and you are...?"

"Kise Ryouta? Really? One of the Kiseki no Sedai? nice to meet you, i am Himuro Tatsuya, a student in this school. By what you said, you are.. an omega's man, right? I don't know that there are an omega's man inside Kiseki no Sedai. but, i am very happy to meet you, i though i would never meet another Yudai, you are so beautiful, did anyone ever told you that?" he smiled, a tender smile that makes his heart relaxed. He start to like the two of them.

" Thank you so much. Oh, can you told me what are we gonna learned in this school? I am kinda nervous, i hear a lot of omega's women doesn't like...our kind."

" Oh well, you don't have to be afraid, ki-chan, the chick in here just know how to bark, they afraid to bite, actually. They are all just jealous because we don't have to begged and being tottaly liveless and obedient to get a strong alpha poundering our hole with his thick dick..."

"Kazu, mind your word." Cut off Himuro, and Kise left out a little chuckle.

" It is true, Tatsu-chan, they are all just jealous. In here, Ki-chan, we are taught about how to be a nice little slut, how to flirt and all, just be the best omega that can serve the alpha and make them satisfy. In here, the girls willing to kill each other to be the number one, even if it's means hurting your own best friend. They stab each other back frequently. Just be careful, okay? But we are going to help you Ki-chan. I am come here first and i almost kill two chick, when Tatsu-chan came, my hassle with the girls peep down a little, and i hope with you here, we can strike down the girls and make them suffer." Takao said as he stand and laugh hard. But hisses a moment later when the pain in his small ripped lips come up.

" Wow, it's actually pretty scary, you know? I don't think i can survive here." Kise lets out a nervous chuckle, what Takao had describe somehow scarry to him. Kise is not one to hurt girl.

Himuro smile tenderly and pat Kise's shoulder " Relax, Kise, in here...we are the king."

" So you've been here for almost 4 years now? Why so long?" Asked Kise as they are sit in the cafeteria. Takao had already changes his clothes and bandaged his wounds. The moment they entered the cafeteria, a lot of eyes glued to their movement, whispered and pointed at them very obviously..

Taking a sip of his watermelon juice, Tatako nodded his head. "Yeah, just like what i said before, my old man send me here when i was 13, so basically, i was here since junior high, and alone, can you imagine that? the moment i enrolled here, i was pretty scared, i thought everybody gonna hurt me. But i survive nonetheless. if you can show them who's the boss, they would be scared and left you alone, though. They always did, because no matter what, they are just a little chick without a wings."

inevitably, Kise slightly agree with what Takao has been said , omega women sometimes .. creepy. they hurt anyone who prevented them from getting a strong alpha, and from Kise's personal experience , mostly omega women ... did not hesitate to seize alpha that is inappropriate to be hers anymore. they like to see a household broken and destroyed because of their behavior.

" Maybe because we are different.." Himuro started, "Maybe because we are Yudai, and a lot of Alpha prefer us rather than an omega's women, so the girls just...angry, after all, same sex relationship is still rare in this country. we are not only have to be wary of girls who hate us, we must also be careful of the many alpha male who tried to rape us. That sad indeed, when many people think we are a disgrace, they are also trying to find strength from us. lucky you are already marked, only half anyway, but at least you will be well protected, Kise." Himuro said as he pointed Kise's palms. Even though it already covered with the glove, but Himuro already seen it, the marks kise has.

Kise give a bitter chuckle, and shook his head. He gave them a painful expression and look down at his hand. " This marks, it is not something i am proud of. I regret it, actually. That's why i hide it behind the glove, it gave me a painful memory of my childhood life. Not something that i want to remember. I am lucky can get away from it before it's too late."

There are a silent for a couple of seconds, but Kise looked at them and laughed. The tension seems down a little.

" Well, who is this jerk? Should i give him my fist? Did they don't know that i am very good at fighting? Should i hit him for you, Ki-chan?" Jokes Takao, and all of them laughed.

" You? You can not even win against some Beta, Kazu. Learn some self defense before challenging a people, okay? Street fight is not your things, Kazu." Said Himuro as he gently pinched takao's cheek.

" Ah, don't treat me like a girls, and besides, just because you used to live in US, doesn't mean you are better than me at self-defense. I know how to fight, too." Takao pouted his lips and turn his body so his back facing Himuro, makes the other laugh. " You used to live in US? Really?" Asked Kise interested. himuro's face actually look a bit like foreign people.

"Yeah, i was born and grew up in US, my mother is Japanese though, and i follow my family to France when i was 14, only stayed there for 3 years, and move to Japan last year when i was 17. The moment i arrived in Japan, i immediately sent here, not a good experience, i could tell you. My family...not really proud of me, like i said before, they really hope i can have a powerful alpha as my mate, but they never really support me, they don't really care, too. But, enough about me, tell us about you, Kise, you seems pretty strong for an omega, with that marks, you don't really need this school protection, right? Why did you come all the way here?"

Kise paused, trying to think of an answer to the question just now. After a while, he start to answer. "Well, 6 month ago i would never agreed to enrolled here, but... the Kiseki no Sedai... turns up to be a group of a cruel specimen called Alpha. They are a special kids, you know, both of their parents is an Alpha. They are extremely strong, too much power in one body, and in the beginning, i feel really safe. Oh, i am not alone in there, there are one Yudai, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya, you gonna likes him, but the other Kiseki... after their first heat, the power they have is too overwhelming, they can't bottle it up. All of them explode like a grenade. I just know them since i was 13, and...and...there are a kid, i know him like...since i was born, maybe... i don't know, we knew each other so long, and he was the one that marked me, he let me played with the other Kiseki no Sedai, but suddenly, all of them being a jerk and started to insulted me and Kurokochi, we just...had enough, they were so cruel and we are just... we are just an omega. We decided to left the group and entered to the special school. But i refuse to go to Kyoto, i...didn't wanna being controlled by them anymore, so i choose to enrolled here, instead. That's all. Enough with the sad face, it's not as bad as it sounded, actually."

" You know, Ki-chan, i am sure gonna punch those stupid alphas for you if i ever meet them." Said Takao, he looked angry, and Kise only chuckle.

" No, you cannot, Takaocchi, because in fact, this man..." Kise raised his hand and pointed at his covered palms, " Is the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai, and practically.. he is really strong."


	2. Chapter 2

The hall room crowded with people, there were like a thousands of people inside the big hall. Not really cramped, but just full. the people inside could be divided into 3 sides, left and right side a little more backward than in the middle. between 3 side, the side of the middle has fewest number of people, while the left and right sides nearly equal, although the left side looks much more people than the right. the middle side dominated by male and female dominated the left side, right side has the equal number of female and male.

Today is the first day of new admissions, and a lot of student that enrolled in Teiko University come to the assembly. But from so many people here, there are five student that draw so much attention, not just because they have...well, colorful hair, but also because they send chill to everybody's veins the moment they step inside the hall. Their scent is so strong, enormous and made anybody cower and shaking.

Yeah, they are the Kiseki no Sedai, people believe that they are a gift from God, none for centuries people had had such strength they had. But maybe it's all because of their parents. Both of their parents is an Alpha, the powerful one, you could said, hence maybe that's why the kids is so powerful. And they seems already used to the stare they received, and a lot of whispered behind their back. They all seems calm, walk without hesitation to the the front row of the middle side.

The five of them sit calmly, but for the people that know them well, they can know that the Kiseki no Sedai just bored. Yeah, they really bored. Everywhere they go, people worship them, fear them, like they are a group of killers and ready to kill all of the people around them. They are just a kids, but the society always made them act none like it. Not like kids at all.

The first one to sit is a red hair guy, shorter than the other Kiseki no Sedai, but with the most powerful scent than the other, too. He has a composed expression. He has heterochromatic eyes, one is red, and another is hazel. There is no smile in his lips as his eyes meet with the chairman of the university. further more, in contrary, the chairman of the foundation who bowed his head slightly when looking at him. His name is Akashi Seijuuro, the only child of the potentates pair in the country. He is also the leader of Kiseki no Sedai, and people feared him the most, and even the other member of Kiseki no Sedai have no guts to disobey him. He is known of his impeccably, his power, his smartness, his perfection. Everything in him scared people, everything in him made people squirm in fear. No one dare to makes him angry, no, even a slight annoyed can send people to hell. With his own power, and his parent's power in the world, Akashi Seijuurou is basically a king of the world.

Next to Akashi, sit a very tall man, and muscular too, with a green hair and glasses. He look not enjoying his surrounding. Fingers on his left hand bandaged and in his right hand, he holds a miniature frog. He has a long bangs that covered almost his whole forehead. He has a bright green eyes that looked so bored. The same as when Akashi sit, the chairman also bowed slightly toward him. He is Midorima Shintarou, the first son of Midorima family. His family works for government, as a minister of Health, moreover, his father own the biggest hospital in the continent, and a lot of five-star hospitals all around the world. Midorima known of his smartness and intelligent, he is very neat and well-organized. In Kiseki no Sedai, he is the closest one with Akashi, and he is also the most reliable man amongst the Kiseki no Sedai. he is very reserved, but deep inside, he is actually a very nice person. Midorima give a nod toward the chairman that bowed his head slightly toward the glasses boy.

Besides Midorima, there are a tan young man with a navy blue hair that is quite short, his hair is parted on his right side. He has a frown in his face, and almost success to scary people around, especially omega. His dark blue eyes gaze lazily toward the front and accepted the same bowed from the chairman. He is slightly shorter than Midorima, and maybe the most muscular than the other Kiseki no Sedai. he sat down roughly and receive a glare from Midorima, but he ignored it. He is Aomine Daiki, also the first child of Aomine family. His father also work for the government. His father is a minister of national defense and security. And his mother is the owner of largest information technology company in the country. Aomine Daiki is very lazy, and not really likes study. But he is known for his speed, power, self-defense ability, and his talent in basketball, just like the other Kiseki no Sedai.

Next to him, sat the only girl in amongst the Kiseki no Sedai, her name is Aomine Satsuki, she is the last child in Aomine's family, Aomine Daiki's little sister. She has a long bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink, she has a small body, even smaller and shorter than Akashi, and she also has a slender leg and a small face, different from her brother, she has a white pale skin instead of tan. She is so beautiful, and she even send another bow as the chairman give to her. She is actually two years younger than the men around her, but she can managed to skip two grades and directly into college. Just like her mother, she likes to collect some information and data. The Kiseki no Sedai believes that there is nothing that able to slip away from her, there is nothing that she doesn't know.

After her, sat another red hair man, but this one is darker and a slight dark hair around the bottom. He also has red eyes with a thick eyebrows that split into two. He is tall, almost as tall as Aomine Daiki. His body just as muscular as Aomine Daiki, and also slightly tan, but not as tan as Aomine. His name is Kagami Taiga, the only child of Kagami's family. His father is a prime minister in the country, and his mother is a younger sister of Akashi's mother. So basically, Akashi and Kagami is a cousin, but they only meet one another in senior high school. Different from the other, Kagami is known of his pureness, tenderness and his gentle personality. He is not that smart, but his passion to basketball maybe the highest amongst the Kiseki no Sedai.

Next to Kagami, sat the tallest man amongst the Kiseki no Sedai, his height is abnormally tall for someone his age, and he is also big and muscular. Because of his height and his large body, people fear him, even though sometimes he would acted like a kids. He has shoulder length, lavender hair that touches his back and violet eyes. He always walk around with a lot of snack and candies. And he never stop eating. Midorima often scolded him about the food and the trash, but he just pass it off. His name is Murasakibara Atsushi, he is the last child in his family. His father is a minister of Foreign Affairs, so he travel a lot. Murasakibara actually pretty smart, well, not as smart as Akashi and Midorima, but he sure a lot better than Aomine or kagami. But his attitude makes people doubt his ability on everything, especially his study and his passion toward basketball. As same as Akashi or Aomine, Murasakibara ignore the chairman that bowed to him and sit slowly. His gaze look bored and annoyed, not really pay too much attention towards his surrounding.

They all looked so bored, but they already through this a lot of times. It's just another twenty minutes before the speech start, and another two hours before the assembly is over. They sure can hold their boredom, yes, they absolutely can hold it, because they are the Kiseki no Sedai, there is nothing that they can not do. They are the best, people always expect the best from them. And they can surely give it to them.

They were late, they were already too late. They run very fast heading into a huge hall where the meeting of the new students should be held. The three of them reek like alcohol, and their clothes in disarray. But they had no other choice but to run very fast to the hall, their lives are at stake here, if their parents know these events, they have become a corpse tomorrow.

" It's all your fault, Ki-chan, i told you many times that we don't have to drink." Said Takao as he tighten his tie, but his action not stunt his run at all.

" My fault? Are you blaming me, now? You are the one that drink three bottle of Vodka, and obviously it is Murocchi fault for agreed to come to the party, if he decline it, we would wake up on time, dress nicely and smell heavenly too." Because of Kise's long leg, he is faster than the other Yudai.

" Oh my god, how can you blame me on it, Ryouta. She is our friend, of course we have to come and celebrated her first step marked. It is all my fault? I don't even finished my second bottle, not like both of you, an alcoholic." Himuro replied, walking faster than he already had, and run next to Kise.

" I am not drink more than two bottle, you can not called me an alcoholic, Murocchi, if we have to pointed one person, it must be Takaocchi." Said Kise with chuckle, made Takao pouted his lips.

" Whatever, call me as you pleased. Just hurry up. The speech probably already finish."

" I don't think so, Kazu, maybe already half finish." Said Himuro. As they arrived in front of the big door that lead them to the hall, they stopped and inhale deeply. They tidy up their clothes and hair for a moment. Himuro look at the two Yudai in in his left and right sides. " All we have to do is open this door, walking very slowly and do not invite a lot of attention and immediately sit on the back row. we can do this, okay?" Himuro says and receive a nod from his friends. But before they can push the door slowly, Takao suddenly feel his head spin, his leg suddenly give up and make him fall to the door. He feel heartburn and a loud voice buzzing in his head, making his head felt like going to split into two, suddenly, he feel like going to throw up.

Takao's sudden fell makes the door open abruptly, and when the door fully open, Kise and Himuro can saw all eyes looked at them. Takao himself already fall to the ground, groan loudly, and then, he stand and covered his mouth " I want to throw up" Said Takao as he runs to the left corridors.

" I am sorry, Ryouta, i need to look after him." And with that, Himuro follow Takao and left Kise alone, in front of the door, paralyzed and unable to move. But, after a seconds, he give them his fake smile, and walk slowly to the back row. A speech that had been halted resumed when Kise had been sitting in the back row chair, without even care who's chair it is.

" I am gonna die." Said Kise as he cover his face with his his covered hand. " Disaster." He said again, this time as a whisper.

After an hour or two, sitting in the back row and listening the speech, Kise received a message from Himuro.

From : Murocchi

To : Me

Kazu is fine, i am really sorry to left you like that, Ryouta. But you know him, if he suddenly relapse and makes a scene, he is gonna get killed by his father. We are in infirmary, i hope you can come in here, i am really sorry.

Kise is not angry, he know them for 3 years, and Takao is someone that...have a really bad situation, so Himuro and him tend to always protect Takao from problems. So he knew that one of them should followed Takao the moment he ran. If he relapse... if Takao relapse again this time, takao father absolutely going to kill him this time.

To : Murocchi

From : Me

It's okay, Murocchi, i understand, i hope Takaocchi can rest and get well really soon. I can handle here, even though i can not go anywhere, but i am fine. You should rest, i will do my best so our last action won't be heard by both our parents. I will meet you two after this meeting finish. (^o^)丿(*^3^)/~

After a minutes, the assembly finished and everyone start to enjoy the food, but not a few who chose to leave the hall, Kise is one of them. But the moment Kise stand, a bunch of light blue hair suddenly appear in front of him, makes him jump of surprise. After recognizing the person who is suddenly approached, Kise put a hand on his forehead and said " Kurokochi, what are you doing, you are going to give me a heart attack, you know."

Instead of answering Kise question, the boy with a deep blue eyes and a blank gaze observed Kise from head to toe.

" Wh-what do you want, Kurokochi, i have to go, lets talk later okay?" Kise try to run away, but stopped by Kuroko.

" You smell like alcohol. And some alpha, and a trace of betas also present in your scent. What happened to you kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, his voice is calm, but Kise can found a tendency in his question.

" A lot of things happened, Kurokochi, everyone changes, me too, you too, but lets talk about it later, okay, my friend is sick, i am really worried right now."

" The other Yudai that came with you earlier?"

" Yeah, them. They are my new friend. You are going to like them, kurokochi, they are a nice people. If you want, we can meet them together." Kise smiled brightly. After a few second, the blue hair man nodded his head and follow Kise to the door.

" Do you know that 'the others' are also here, right?" Kuroko asked, emphasizing 'the others', made Kise stop his walk. His face suddenly become pale and he turn around facing Kuroko.

" Are you...sure? but when i enrolled here, i already checked the new student list. There are none..."

" They were enroll after the registration closed. " cut Kuroko softly. Kuroko can see how Kise expression changes. " And i am sure all of them notice your... rough way to come in" Kuroko continued.

Suddenly, Kise feel afraid, a fear to meet his old friend makes his hand sweaty. To cover his fear, he give Kuroko a dry laugh. " But of course, they are not really interested enough to come and greet me, right? Who am i, anyway, for them..." Before he can finished his word, a group of people come into Kise's sight and made a way toward Kise and Kuroko. Kise can only stood there, watch as the very strong scent come into his sense, and suddenly, he feel really scared. he only ever feel this scared toward this scents once, and it is not a pleasant memory.

" Why do you think we won't greet you, Ryouta? We were very surprised by your...action earlier, but i, personally happy that you can enrolled to this university. I am very happy that once again, the Kiseki no Sedai can fully gathered." Said Akashi. His expression is unreadable, and his smile only send shiver to Kise vein. he watch as the whole members of Kiseki no Sedai come into his sight, the green hair Midorima, purple hair Murasakibara, pink hair Satsuki, and there is one red hair man, tall and muscular that resemble...

But there are only one missing. The only one that he is avoiding the most.

" If you are looking for Daiki, unfortunately, he is choose to left the hall first. But you don't have to worry so much about it. You are going to meet him in the basketball practice, don't you?" Akashi look Kise's eyes intensely, make Kise can not take his eyes elsewhere.

" What if he didn't want to come, Akashi-kun? We already passed the age where you can control people as you pleased, and hope they followed you anywhere. And, didn't it was you that said that 'omega can not played in the same court as the alpha'? we just listen to your advice. Now please forgive us, but we really need to go. Come on, Kise-kun, we need to go." Said Kuroko as he walk pass Kise and pulled him, even though Kuroko's body is small and fragile, but it strong enough to pull kise.

As they leave the hall, Kise released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

" Thank you Kurokochi, i owe you again, this time." Kise said with a sad tone while they both walk side to side to the infirmary.

" It's okay, Kise-kun. I just want you to remember, that we are not a dog, you don't have to listen to every demand they asked you to do, or agreed to everything they said. And most importantly, omega is not a reflection of weakness and incompetence. Remember that." Kuroko said with a sore expression.

They walked toward the infirmary in silent. All kise do was look at the floor with sad expression. Deep inside, he really want to meet...him, but he knew that his heart was not ready. His imagination immediately fly away to 3 years ago, when the last time he felt happy, the last day he ever hope the same man he knew since he was born was the source of his happiness...

" _Daikiccchi, let's play one on one, i am boring ssu..."_

" _Shut up, i am tired, play with someone else, you will never beat me anyway."_

" _You are so mean...one day i will beat you for sure, you-"  
" Oh shut up, Ryouta, i am tired of your voice, go fuck yourself somewhere else, i want to sleep, i don't want to see you or hear your annoying voice."_

"_...why are you so cruel, Dai..."_

" _I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU ARE ANNOYING, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ANNOYING CREATURE!"_

_Kise could remember the tears in the corner of his eyes after heard that sentence, his voice was shaking and his hands was trembling. _

" _What do you mean Dai.."  
" STOP CALLING MY NAME WITH YOUR STUPID NICKNAME, I AM TIRED OF YOU, AND ALL OF THE BULLSHIT YOU CARRY. I NEED A TIME ALONE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING SHIT?!" _

_Kise could remember the dark gaze he received from that man, the way he shouted to Kise, the way that man pushed Kise away, that man's voice is full of anger, like he had been bottle it up for a long time, and now he is exploded._

" _Wh-w-why...wh-what did...what did i do wrong, Da-Dai-Daiki..cchi..?" _

_If Kise remember again, it was a week after that man heat, and that man had been grumpy for almost four months, maybe..maybe it's just Kise that can't see the hint._

" _There...that slutty voice of yours, i am tired of it, i thought i can stand your weakness and your stupidness, but after all, i am too strong and you, as an Omega, can't satisfied me, Ryouta. I am tired, you should leave. I don't wanna see your face for a while..."_

"...kun..Kise-kun..Kise-kun.."

"Hah.. what did you say? I am sorry Kurokocchi, i am.."

" It's okay, Kise-kun, i am just asking how is your senior high school life, but i think some bad memory just flow to your mind, it is okay..ah, there is the infirmary." Kuroko said as he pointed a big white room in front them.

'How kind...if Kurokocchi is an Alpha, no..even if he is just a Beta, i am willingly to be his mate...everyone who get him must be the lucky one..i hope Kurokocchi get the most sincere and humble person in the whole world' thought Kise as he followed the bluenette to the room.

They easily find where Takao and Himuro located. Takao is lying in the bed, his eyes closed, but both Kise and Kuroko can hear Takao humming and Himuro sit beside him with his phone in his hand. After a few step closer to them, Himuro finally looked up.

" Ryouta..finally..i just about to message you." Said Himuro. And the moment Himuro speak, Takao open his eyes.

" Ki-chan, finally, i am sorry for what i've did back there, don't angry to me, okay, by the way, who is the blue hair guy behind you?" Takao asked.

'Shit, i forgot about Kurokocchi, where is he?' Kise thought as he look around to find Kuroko but as always, is hard to find Kuroko when he is vanish.

" Who do you talking about?" Asked Himuro, look over but found nobody behind Kise.

" This guy, what happened with your eyes, guys? He is right here." Takao said as he pointed his left side. And when both Kise and Himuro look there, they found Kuroko next to Takao, he look bored, or angry. Nobody could tell.

" Kurokocchi... i am sorry, okay, it is always hard for people to feel your presence. But, Takaocchi, how can you do that? how can you just see him like that?"

" Well, he is just not that hard to found. He is plain...no offend, but i think i can notice him just fine, you know."

" It's okay, everyone, almost everybody treat me the same, it's because i am have a low presence."

" But Kurokocchi, the only one who can noticed your presence is...is only Akashicchi." Argued Kise.

" Yeah, i quite surprise of your ability, Takao-kun, you must have a good eyes, and a strong sense. Your eyes is very beautiful, itself." Kuroko replied with a small smile in his lips.

Takao blush a little, but look up and a confused expression displayed in his face. " How can you know my name? I believe it's our first time meeting, right..?"

Kuroko nodded his head. " Well, you are right, i am Kuroko Tetsuya. Your names become famous lately around people. Don't you know, that?"

" No, i don't know.."

" As you know, we, as a Yudai, is become a big concern around society. And your first heat that happened six months ago is passable became big news among the Alpha and Omega. The Alphas started to looking for you, and the Omegas...well, they started to hated you even more."

" Well, don't blame me for it, who can't ignore me, anyway." Takao said, then laugh while the others smile tenderly around him.

" You know guys, the...Kiseki no Sedai had also enrolled here..i..i just met them in the hall a while ago." Said Ki-chan slowly after a while.

Takao's eyes widened as he heard that. " You saw Shin-chan? Really? How is he? Is he taller? Bigger? His hair sure is longer, right? Oh.. i can't wait to see him again, i really-"

" I don't think you can meet him, Takaocchi..." Kise interrupted, he looked down to the floor. "

Do you, by any chance, know Midorima-kun, Takao-kun?" Asked Kuroko softly, and Takao nodded his head. " He was my neighbor when i was a child. We are the only kids around the neighborhood, so i always plays with him. But i entered the special school, and we were never communicating anymore, why do you think i cannot meet him?" Answered Takao.

" He is already changes, Takao-kun. I believe he is not the Midorima Shintarou that you used to know. As you said, he is taller, bigger, and his hair is longer, but he also stronger, sterner and from what i've seen, he is also relentless, cold and frigid. I am afraid it's not what you expecting when you meet him later."

Takao can't give any answer. Are they really talked about his Shin-chan?

" You can't said that about him, guys, i don't know for how long you've been know him, but i believe in him, he would never-"

" We know him long enough, Takaocchi...and.. don't you remember, he was the one that...ignored and left you behind, right? You also think the same, right, Murocchi?"

They are all silenty for a while until Himuro speak up.

" You know Kazu, maybe Ryouta and Kuroko-kun right. You keep complaining about how he ignored your message and your call,right ? Every time you did that, the same reply come into my mind, but i am just afraid it will hurt your feeling, but do you want to hear that now?" Himuro asked, and after see a nod from Takao, he continued, " Just left him alone, you are still in Tokyo, you are not in the other side of the earth, if he keeps ignoring you, it's meant, he didn't want you. You are not in prison or asylum, he could visited you sometimes, but what? you were lost contact with him more than six year, perhaps...perhaps...perhaps he has forgotten you, Kazunari. If he need you, if he want you, he will do everything he could to remain by your side, not leave you wondering what you did wrong like what you've been feeling for the past 6 years. But.." And with that, Takao Kazunari cries very loudly, his loudest cry during the past 6 years.


End file.
